A Charmed Fairytale
by Magikal Mela
Summary: Back in the medieval ages. Piper Halliwell is a poor girl who has meet and fallen in love with the Prince. What happens when his father dies and he becomes King? Will they be together forever? (PL Forever)


A/N: It's a short one chapter fic I had to write a short story for English so this is it. It's pretty predictable, but if possible - Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we need these, everyone knows we DON'T own Charmed. O how I wish I did cause Piper and Leo would have so many kids by now...and we'd have cool demons again...and yea onto the story.  
  
Rating: G – It's a nice little fluffy cheesy thing.  
  
Summary: Back in the medieval ages. Piper Halliwell is a poor girl who has meet and fallen in love with the Prince. What happens when his father dies and he becomes King? Will they be together forever? (PL Forever)  
  
~*A Charmed Fairytale*~  
  
The sun was just setting as a young woman sat on a rock by a stream. She placed her finger in the water as she felt the soft, slow current passing by. She was startled as she heard a twig crack in the near forest. She looked up to see a dark figure step out of the shadows. She smiled as she recognized the man's face.  
  
"Leonardo!" She exclaimed as she ran up and flung her arms around him.  
  
"How are you my love?" He asked as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"A little upset, but now that you're here everything is fine." She answered as she led him to sit down by the stream.  
  
Leonardo smiled at her comment and rubbed her hand looking concerned, "What my dear has gotten you upset?" He asked comfortingly.  
  
"Just a fight with my sisters, but it's nothing, I don't want to talk about it right now, and I don't want to waste any of our time together." She said lying down on the green grass.  
  
He lay down on one arm looking down at her; he brushed a stray strand of her beautiful, chocolate brown hair from her face.  
  
"You're beautiful did you know that?" He asked staring down lovingly. She giggled softly.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." She teased. He laughed and began to tickle her softly.  
  
"Stop it!" She giggled as he rolled on top of her playfully. He kissed her on the nose and she pushed him off her then snuggled into his chest, tracing patterns with her finger.  
  
"So how was your day today?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes curiously.  
  
He bit his lip as he thought. A few seconds later he spoke.  
  
"Quite boring actually. My father dragged me around to all these meetings with higher people and such. They all told me what I would be doing when I become King."  
  
Piper's eyes looked away from his and her sensed her tense up.  
  
"Piper, sweetheart what is wrong?" He asked tilting her head with his finger.  
  
"Nothing." She replied softly, "I guess I just forgot that one day you will become King, my sisters already think I'm a fool for falling in love with the Prince."  
  
Leonardo looked deep into her eyes, "Well then they mustn't know that I'm deeply in love with you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away.  
  
"You're not supposed to love me." She choked out as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm just a poor peasant girl who farms for the royalty."  
  
Leonardo cupped her cheek in his hand, "Your sisters must have really gotten to you, they're wrong I am supposed to love you, I DO love you, we love each other and it doesn't matter just because of who we are. The point is that we love each other." He said trying to make her understand.  
  
Piper closed her eyes as a few tears escaped, "It will matter." She stated firmly. "...because one day you will become King and we won't be able to meet like this, or be together, let alone see each other!" She said her voice getting louder. "It's unthinkable for the King to be even near someone like me!" Leonardo shook his head he looked a little angry.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Someone like you?!" He said firmly. "Someone like you is gentle, and caring, and loving, and generous, loyal and beautiful." He said his voice calming. "The whole town and kingdom could learn a lot from you. One day when I'm King I'll make you Queen, no matter what anyone else says. I promise." He wiped away all her tears and kissed her with all the love he had for her. "You'd be a perfect Queen." He whispered. When they broke their kiss Piper tightened her grip around Leonardo.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into me Leonardo. I just keep falling in love with you more and more." She said looking up into his eyes. "...And I don't want to loose you."  
  
He smiled as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Well you won't, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Piper came to their spot the next night and waited patiently for her love to come. Time passed and he had not come. Piper began to get worried, but shrugged it off and figured something had come up; he was the Prince after all. She stood up and climbed a nearby tree; she looked across the land to see the lights bright in the castle. She didn't see anything suspicious so she climbed down and headed home in hopes to see her loving Prince the next night.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Piper returned the second night, waited and he had still not come. Worry crept in, but she headed home with plans to return the following night.  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Piper came the third night with the longing urge to see Leonardo. She sat on the rock she now claimed as hers and waited anxiously looking up at the stars. She heard rustling in the woods and sat up.  
  
"Leonardo is that you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Leonardo slowly walked out of the woods and stood in the moonlight. Piper got up and rushed over to him.  
  
"I was worried about you." She said putting her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw something different. "Leonardo what's wrong?" She asked him softly.  
  
"Someone has murdered my father." He whispered.  
  
Piper gasped and pulled Leonardo into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and stuck his head in her hair, he breathed in her smell of her hair and he pulled away.  
  
"Piper," He began as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes?' She asked her voice shaky with fear of what he was about to say.  
  
She saw his eyes well up with tears and he took her hands in his. He led her over to sit by their rock. He rubbed her arm and kissed her hand gently.  
  
"Piper, we cannot see each other anymore." He let out quietly. "At least not for awhile."  
  
Piper let go of his hand and turned away. Leonardo stared at her for a minute trying to read her reaction.  
  
"Piper please say something." He said trying to make her look at him.  
  
Piper's eyes found his and burned into his soul. He could see the pain and hurt.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say Leonardo?" She asked coldly.  
  
Leonardo looked to the ground. "You could ask why?" He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean ask why?!" She spit at him. "I know why you're leaving me! You promised you weren't going anywhere. You-you... you surly fool-born rats bane!" She shouted the last part.  
  
Leonardo looked hurt by her shouting but managed to raise an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?" He asked confusingly.  
  
"I don't know." Piper softened up. "I saw the play 'Infectious Harpy' in the town square the other day."  
  
Leonardo laughed and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said tenderly. "I love you so much, and I don't want to leave you, and it won't be forever, I just need to sort things out, find out how to be a King let alone deal with the death of my father." A tear slipped down Pipers cheek as she turned away from Leonardo.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your father Leonardo, really I am, but this would have happened sooner or later, I'm a fool to fall in love with the Prince, or the King whatever you are now." She said getting up. Leonardo grabbed her arm to stop her, but she yanked it away vigorously.  
  
"Don't touch me Leonardo. Just leave!" She said sharply. "Every moment I spend with you I fall in love with you even more, and it hurts! It hurts that I can't be good enough for you, it hurts that I'll be in love with you for the rest of my life and won't be able to show you and it just hurts, and I don't want it to hurt anymore." She choked out a sob and turned to leave as Leonardo stood up.  
  
"Piper wait!" Leonardo yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"I'll come for you. I promise."  
  
¨··-..-··ox `·*·*·´xo··-..-··¨  
  
Weeks later Piper was at home preparing dinner for her family, she had been miserable ever since she had stopped visiting Leonardo. Even though she was forbidden to even be near him, the two found a love worth fighting for. Piper sighed and sat down on the chair reminiscing about her moments with her lost love. He was kind and gentle, most definitely not spoiled. She took a deep breath as she tried not to cry again. She had done it often when she was alone. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She took off her apron and wiped away a stray tear that had made its way down Piper's cheek. She gasped as she saw who was at the door.  
  
"Leonardo! What are you doing here?" She asked eyeing the men standing behind him.  
  
He got down on one knee and took her left hand in his. "I'm here to make you my Queen." He said kissing her hand softly. Piper put her right hand up to her mouth as Leonardo pulled out a ring from his pocket.  
  
"I have never in my life met someone as pure and beautiful and loving as you are. You've captured my heart, and I told you I would come for you. You may not be of royalty, but you are the fairest Princess I have ever met. I love you with all my heart and I'm here to make you my Queen. Will you marry me Piper Halliwell?" She remained speechless as Leonardo looked up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"If you don't say yes, I'm the King and either way I'll have you marry me." He joked. Piper laughed and nodded her head as she flung her arms around Leonardo. He took her hand and kissed it before he placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh, Leonardo! I love you!" She exclaimed. "I-I just thought I wasn't good enough for you, and you didn't want to ruin your reputation, but I should have believed you I shouldn't have gotten so angry." She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"It's ok Piper, to feel that way because of who we are, but I love you and I'm going to make you feel loved, we're going to live happily ever after."  
  
"Just like a fairytale?" She asked moving closer to him.  
  
"Exactly." He sealed his promise with a kiss.  
  
---The End---  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It's kinda cheap, but oh well hopefully my English teacher doesn't think so. I'll try and update the rest of my fics when I get more time! Sorry for my HUUUUUUUUUGE delays! For now enjoy this! 


End file.
